Intertwined
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Ayanna would still follow through and preserve Esther's body but she needed a back up plan. Her back up plan to help rid the world of Esther's bloodsucking children : Bonnie. Along the way though, Bonnie finds her other half and no matter what happens - he's not letting her go.
1. A change

**Intertwined**

**Summary : **_Ayanna__ would still follow through and preserve Esther's body but she needed a back up plan. Her back up plan to help rid the world of Esther's bloodsucking children : Bonnie. Along the way though, Bonnie finds her other half and no matter what happens - he's not letting her go._

**Rated T. (Probably go up)**

**Romance / Hurt & Comfort / Supernatural**

**Pairing : Bonnie and Stefan**

_Ayanna's heart was still racing as she fled back to her house. Esther was her friend but how could Esther expect her to make her children into monsters? The very things witches fear more than Werewolves, the beasts that turn at every full moon. And the worst part is, Ayanna knew that she would follow through with her plan to make them into bloodsucking monsters.. and the number of their victims will be great. She had to do something, but what? What could she possibly do to help? She could preserve Esther's body - but what if it's not open in time? _

_She stared through the window at her beautiful sixteen about to be seventeen year old daughter, Bonnie. Her beautiful Black curly hair was long and her bright green eyes danced as it took in the fire flies with delight. Bonnie was always a happy child, always eager to please and help. Her dark green dress whipped around as she ran with the youngest Mikealson girl, Rebekah. She got along with Rebekah but didn't take too kindly with her attitude. Out of the boys, she got along best with Elijah. As Kol irritated her, Niklaus annoyed her, and Finn was out of her age group. She did get along with Hendrik and was devastated when he was killed. Ayanna could still see Hendrik's body, the image at the edge of her mind, laying on the ground with deep clawed slashes that were pouring out the very essence of him. His blood. _

_It took hours to try and calm Bonnie down but She knew her daughter well, could see that she was still saddened. It didn't help that Bonnie's father was a member of those that change on a full moon. Yes, Her little Bonnie was a hybrid. For being a werewolf, the girl didn't show any temper until you messed with her and for that Ayanna was glad. For being a witch, she was stronger than anyone Ayanna knew._

_Suddenly Ayanna had an idea, an idea both Horrible and Great at the same time. She would have to do a spell to preserve Bonnie's power, a spell that will take most of her energy, but it would work. She would make sure of it. Being that Bonnie was a witch she wouldn't need a daylight ring, making her easy to blend in. And being that Bonnie was uneffected by wolfsbane and vervain didn't bother her at all, she would make the perfect plan B. _

_She would still follow through and preserve Esther's body but she needed a back up plan. She turned to Bonnie, and hoped that she understood in time or at least forgive her in time. She needed to do this. _

_Spirits, forgive her, for she knew she was about to sin._

"Emily." A calm, and beautiful voice breathed softly out the name of the young slave girl, the unknown accent caught Stefan's attention. When he looked up he saw a beautiful chocolate brown girl with long black curly hair that went to her waist and bright green eyes. Something about her was different than most girls here. He looked down at her outfit and was drawn in by the deep green elegantly long dress that didn't have any lace or anything like most girls wear yet it wasn't in any way simple. Her shoes were matching the color of her dress she was wearing in the form of high heels. "Staying out of trouble?" She said, amused.

"Bonnie." Emily, breathed out softly and ran to throw her arms around her. He tilted his head to the side slightly. He never seen the younger girl so _affectionate. _He looked between the two, noting the similarities. Maybe they were related? He had to convince his father for her to stay here for alittle while, something about her made him want to keep her close.

"Miss Bennett, Who is your friend here?" He asked politely, greatly curious about the girl about his age.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, I apologize. This is my .. Cousin." He raised an eyebrow slightly, Emily seemed to say '_cousin'_ hesitantly. As if she made it up on short notice. _No, _he shook his head, _he was reading to much into this._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore." She curtsied low, her bright eyes never leaving his forest green ones, making him feel as though she was looking through him to his very soul, "My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

He grabbed her hand, putting a light kiss on it. He felt a spark as his lips touched her hand, sending a jolt through him. He knew she felt the spark as well, it wasn't just him, when she blushed deliciously. He smirked. She may have been Emily's cousin but she wasn't a slave. How she carried herself, how she spoke. No, she wasn't, and he was delighted. A beautiful girl like her shouldn't be a slave.

He looked at her face. Not a flaw was there. Her eyes were mysterious, as if they hid away secrets that he couldn't possibly imagine. He liked that and he was beginning to like her alittle too much, not that he minded. He liked her more than he cared for Katherine, maybe Damon will show an interest in her? There was something about Bonnie that made him weary but made him want to stay, but either way, he wasn't going anywhere. Alittle bit more than three minutes and he was hooked, line and sinker for her.

"My name is Stefan, Miss Bonnie, and no - the pleasure is all mine." Her smirk turned into a sweet smile, her bright eyes shining in delight, and he knew - without any doubt in his mind - that she would change his life.

For better or for worse, he didn't know. But it seemed as long as she was beside him, everything would be alright.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think? Thanks. :)**


	2. That four letter word that sums it all

**Intertwined**

**Chapter 2**

Stefan found himself on the ground, and brought his hand to his head to try and control his headache. His body was sore, and he noticed to his right was Damon.

_What happened?_

Suddenly, he was ambushed by his forgotten Memories.

**Flash**

He took her seemingly delicate hand and led her inside, having opened the door for her and Emily.

"Mr. Salva-" A female voice stopped, and he looked at Katherine standing there frozen, looking at the girl who's hand was around his arm.

"Excuse me, you know each other?" Stefan voiced, curious. It seemed that Katherine was .. _frightened. _Why? Miss Bonnie didn't seem dangerous to him, mysterious sure, not dangerous though.

Bonnie smirked dangerously at Katherine, who looked like she wanted to run, "Yes. We go _way back_. Don't we, _Katerina?"_

Stefan raised an eyebrown at the 'Katerina'. Katherine must have changed her name... but why?

Katherine gave an uneasy smile, "Yes. Good to see you Bonnie. Now.. if you will excuse me?"

Stefan felt like he was missing something important as Miss Katherine went up the steps alittle faster than normal and Miss Bonnie had a satisfied smirk on her face, eyes following Katherine's every move. He looked at Emily, saw her lip twitch slightly, gave one last hug to Bonnie before going about her duties. He could have sworn she murmured something about 'Serves her right'. But he wasn't too sure.

As he led Bonnie to his father's study, he made a promise to find out what was so mysterious about her.

**Flash**

Stefan smirked to Bonnie as he led her to a guest room. Everything in his father's office worked out better than he could have ever hoped. After he made it clear that _Yes, she was a free slave - Yes, she was Emily's cousin - and No, it would NOT effect Emily's duties if she stayed here _his father was all for it sensing that Stefan liked her. But Bonnie, he found, was feisty. More so than anyone he ever met. First she started with that she couldn't impose, then picked out ever flaw in the plan for her to stay here as her guest. In the end though he won. He liked that also about her. Her fire, she was not one to back down from a challenge. It seemed Bonnie trusted him, but didn't trust her father.

He smirked wider as he heard her huff, "MUST you be so amused, Mr. Salvatore?"

He turned fast to look at her, surprised when she controlled her reflexes to stop in enough time, "I told you to call me Stefan, Miss Bonnie." Not commenting on her question of him being amused, he opened the door in front of him. This is yours."

Bonnie stepped in, and he smiled at her awe look, it lit up her face.

"Thank you." And he felt like she was trying to tell him or than he could comprehend.

He smiled alittle wider, happy that he could help, "Your welcome."

Saying goodbye, wanting her to get situated, he shut the door, allowing his body to slouch against it.

There was something about Bonnie that drew him in.

**Flash**

Bonnie and him were playing tag, and it seemed that she was holding back. He caught her and they rolled on the grass, laughing. He made his arm hold up his head as he took her in to the finest detail.

She was so beautiful.. and he knew - he had to have her.

**Flash**

"Emily!" Bonnie cried out as she took in Bonnie's bleeding arm that looked like she was attacked by an animal, her clothes and hair messed up as if she was in a fight that she barely got out of

"..Bonnie." She said pleading, weak. And Stefan's heart went out to her. What happened?

"Here, I'll help you." She softly took her by the arm and led her down to the house. Stefan watched them like a hawk, all the while Bonnie was murmuring about it 'being the last straw'.

...He could feel it. Something was coming.

**Flash**

"Hello, little doppelganger." He rather heard than saw Katherine gasp and Bonnie's accent was stronger when she was angry, "You touch her again I will make sure you pay, Do you understand me?"

It was silent, "Bonnie, please I-."

"Emily did nothing to you Katerina, you had no right." She whispered dangerously, "Stay away from them all, Katerina, or you will see a side of me that nobody wants to see. Do that again, hurt Emily or anyone I care about, and I will _happily rip out you fangs and shove them down your throat. _Try me, I dare you. They invited you into their home _Katherine _show some _respect._"

Katherine did that to Emily.. but why? How? It looked like she was attacked by an animal. And what did she mean by _fangs?_

Days later Stefan took the chance to ask Bonnie about it.

"She _was_ attacked by an Animal." She said quietly, looking at his confused face and sighed - Biting her lip, "She was attacked by Katherine."

But -

"The Lockwoods are a descendent line of werewolves, wild beasts that shift every full moon. Even in the daytime, they have a temper. Katherine, like Pearl and Anna are ... Vampires. Be careful around Katherine, because you have grown so close to me she will do anything to distance you from me. They have this thing called 'Compelling' that is a sort of mind control, and you can only be protected from a plant called vervain. ..Emily like some people I know - are witches."

"Are you a -" he gulped, not believing what she said, but he could see the truth in her face and eyes.

"Me?" She lowered her eyes sadly, "I am the worst of them all.." she looked at her, knew she had to finish but fearing his reaction, "I am a mixture of all three."

"Will you hurt me?"

"No." She shook her head, "I can't. You are tied to my very soul."

**Flash**

"I know the consequences of the actions of this life. I've been through it.. are you sure you want that?"

"Yes, I want to be with you."

"It's not that easy, Stefan. Trying to balance the blood lust, keeping your humanity and emotions on. It's so much easier to turn them off. But remember, Stefan, if you turn - that I will only turn you into a vampire. It's your _choice _if you want to be a monster, you do that on your own."

**Flash**

His father was talking about the 'Beasts' at dinner, and Stefan could tell that it hurt Bonnie. But Bonnie wasn't just a normal vampire, she was a hybrid. That just made her even more special in Stefan's eyes. She was getting along really well with Damon, which made him happy. Damon needed a friend.

"Don't you agree, Bonnie?" His father broke his son's thoughts, and Stefan's head snapped to Bonnie.

"Absolutely." He could tell she tried to be serious, and it fooled his father, but it didn't fool him. He was never paid attention to anyone as he quite did to Bonnie, so when she turned back to her food on her plate, he saw right through her.. and what was worse?

_He couldn't even comfort her.._

**Flash**

"If Katherine doesn't want to leave, you have to leave on your own, Pearl. Take your daughter and run. I sense something coming, and it will only end in heart break if you stay." He heard she say acrossed the yard. "You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. I will meet you soon, I can't leave without Emily and Stefan, Pearl. You have your daughter and yourself to think about."

Pearl looked at her heartbroken while Bonnie begged, "You are like my sister, Pearl, I would hate to see anything happen to you and Anna is like the niece I never had. Please, heed my words."

**Flash**

"I love you ... Bonnie." He said after, he walked her to the guest room she was staying in after the Founder's ball, all the while looking into her bright green eyes that held emotion. She looked at him, softly. She was so gentle, so protective, so kind. If he was a vampire, he'd want to be like her. He looked down, taking in the aquamarine lacy dress and looked up at her face. Her hair was down with it extra curly. She looked beautiful.

"Even when I am a monster..?" She looked down, saddened. He could tell she didn't want this life and after she explained her story, he understood. He could also tell that it got to her that his father kept bringing up 'The Beasts'.

He grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes with love, protectiveness, and determination. "Your _not _a monster, Bonnie. You said that yourself your only a monster if you _choose _to be one."

He kissed her check softly, then her forehead, and finally her lips. He looked into her tear filled beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Stefan."

**Flashes end**

Then Katherine messed up his life by compelling him and Damon to love her. Compelling him to only care about Katherine and forget about Bonnie. And when Katherine was captured, he ended up getting shot by his own father. If Bonnie was right about that _feeling _she had... Protectiveness and Love raced through him. He shook his head, and Bonnie's story that she shared with him was playing in his mind again. He needed to find her. To tell her that he was sorry. To know she was safe.

_That he only loved _**her.**

So? Good? Bad? Please, if you can spare a second, please review. It would mean more than you know. :)


	3. Home

**Home**

_For over a century, I have lived in the shadows waiting for her to be reborn. She may not know it but she took mine along with her. I have been living in secret and I have done that until now. I am a vampire._

"Who is this?" He froze at the voice. No, it couldn't be. He spent over a century looking for her.

"All I see is back.." oh Hell not her.

"It's a hot back.." The first voice said and he smirked and tried to focus on the stern woman in front of him.

"... And we do insist on transcripts.."

He took off his glasses, giving her his wide green eyes, "Please, check again."

She looked down and then back up at him, "Your right.. welcome to Mystic Falls High Mr. Salvatore."

He glanced behind him, and watched amused as teenaged girls scrambled away except from Bonnie and Katherine's carbon copy. He made eye contact for a long moment with Bonnie's and then turned to the woman in the office again, taking his scedule and the stuff she had given him, he smiled. "Happy to be here." With a thank you, he turned and saw her standing there in perfection in a light blue shirt underneath a dark purple leather jacket and purple scarf. Her pants were dark blue faded jeans with white, blue and purple converse. She was beautiful and she would be his.

"Aryana! Hot new guy is staring at you." A blonde friend of hers whispered, teasingly.

Aryana blushed as she looked at her for a millisecond, and Stefan was happy to see that she still had the same beautiful green eyes. She glared at her blonde friend and hissed, "Caroline!" But the beautiful blush gave her away and she looked at him again only for the bell to ring, shutting Caroline's locker for her and walking to class.

_She may not be Bonnie.. but she still sees me as her soulmate. It's in her eyes, she's confused, but she can feel it._

All through class as Mr. Tanner the history teacher doned on and on about things Stefan already knew, he kept stealing glances at Bonnie making her blush. Maybe he should start being her friend first? It seemed she didn't get alot of attention by the way she blushes, but that's okay. It only means if Stefan played his cards right Aryana will be his. Mind, Body and Soul. He just needed to do it right, he wouldn't dream of hurting her much less do it. He knew she was a witch, even though she didn't, maybe he could help her. Bonnie did show him alittle bit here and there. But the Bennett temper was famous..

He didn't want to lose her.

He noticed that she held her head, a weird look of confusion on her face - was something wrong.

She blushed deeply when he asked after class if she was okay. "I have random headaches and I haven't really been sleeping well."

Damn it, Bonnie, why would he care?

She smiled, _no need to tell him about the voices. He will think I'm nuts and bring me to the tall men in white coats to take my to my own special room, _"Thanks for the concern."

She walked away, not meeting his knowing eyes.

_I lost control today. Everything that I have held back. Every memory of us came rushing through my mind. She will need my help, just like I need hers to become what I want to be. What I need to be. I am just unable to resist her. I can't now that I found her. __She's so much like Bonnie. So kind, so funny yet so secretive. I watched her today, every move that she made I watched. And it made my heart long for her even more.._

"His name is Stefan Salvatore.. He lives with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house. He hadn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family so they move around alot. He is a Gemini and his favorite color -

_He thought about Aryana and immediatly thought.._

Is Blue."

_Just like the shirt she was wearing now._

Aryana looked at her Blonde friend, shocked, "You got all that the whole day?"

Caroline looked amused, "Please, I got all of that by first and second period.. We are planning a dream wedding.."

She left, leaving a saddened Aryana behind her.

_Why wouldn't he love caroline? She's popular, fun, and she's a cheerleader. Who would want poor little sweet Aryana. Aryana doesn't get noticed, Elena and Caroline do. Aryana is cute, fun and sweet. Why did I even dream of being with Stefan? My own mother left when I was young and my dad doesn't care because he's never there. Grams is all I have. Why would Stefan care about me?_

She went to order a coke with a self pitied frown, unknown that a love sick vampire was reading her thoughts.

_Because your beautiful, smart, funny, and loyal. Because I would rather have YOU than THEM any day. Because your MINE._

**"...Then where do I belong?"**

He was staring at an old picture of Bonnie back in 1864.

**"Why did you come back Now? After all this time - why Now?!"**

**"I don't have to explain myself!"**

He came back for her.

**"I know that you can't change who you are .. but you don't belong here anymore.."**

With Aryana.. With Bonnie. With her, I am home.

He went to her, gazing through her window.

_I can't give up. Not now when I found her._

**Please review. :)**


	4. Humanity

Hiya! :) Okay here it is. 

**Humanity**

_Aryana felt rough foreign hands around her arms, hands tied behind her back. She tried to scream but was stopped by a cloth tied around her head. A rush of panic tore though her as she felt soft tears flow down her face._

_"Take the abnormality, we need to see if there is more." She was shoved into a pair of arms roughly. Oh, if she could talk, she thought in anger. She tried to speak but all was heard was soft mumbling through the fabric, and thrown into a imprisioned old fashioned carriage that only had one window. _

_"W - what's happening?" She heard a little girl ask someone, and it felt familiar but she couldn't place it, whatever they injected her with coursed through her system while making her limbs feel like they were on fire. _

_"Bonnie said that this would happen.. that she felt something was going to happen. We can only hope that she made it out alive." A woman's voice was with sorrow and regret, "Listen Anna, Get Emily.. and stay hidden." Her voice turned urgent, "I'll get us out of here."_

_She hoped they would. Aryana didn't know what was happening, but she hoped they would be alright even if she was unsure of what would become of herself. She was pushed up steps, men were in front of her and other's were behind dragging her. _

_"Bonnie Bennett! You are hereby accused of witchcraft, being a vampire and a werewolf." Aryana's eyes widened, and she urged to tell them they had the wrong girl, "Sentence is Death!"_

_Aryana's eyes widened even more. They would do that? Without even letting her speak? Where was the justice in that? She felt something around her neck. When she eariler thought that she couldn't make any sounds through the cloth, that was proven wrong when she felt pain as flames danced over her while she struggled._

_"Bonnie! Emily, please." _

_Stefan? She smelled salt and turned her head, wincing in pain, as she looked at him. His posture was stiff, as if holding himself back from running to her. Why didn't he? His face was wet with tears as he murmured something that she never would have thought he would say. She wasn't even sure that he said it underneath the slow constant whispering of strange things. Over the heavy atmosphere around her that made even her insides tingle like something washed over her._

_"I'm sorry, I love you."_

_Aryana?_

_Aryana..._

_"ARYANA"_ She struggled as the flames wrapped around her, cried as she tried to break the rope, and then she woke up. Gasping as soft hands wrapped around her body, rocking her like a scared child and shhing her comfortingly. It felt so real, more like a memory than a dream. She looked up into the deep brown eyes of her grams and did the one thing she never did since she was a baby with the one person she knew wouldn't judge her besides Stefan.

She cried.

Aryana sat in a table next to Matt at the Grill waiting for Elena.

"So erm," she looked at him, who was trying to find the right words, "How's Elena?"

_Really Matt? Nice attempt at a conversation, she thought sarcastically as she stared at him thoughtfully and said softly, _"Her mom and dad _died_, how do _you_ think? She's putting on a brave face.." she nodded, "But you could tell that it hurts.."

"... Has she said anything..?" He asked hopefully.

She glared at him softly for trying to use her to find out stuff about her? What was she made to be - an owl? This isn't Harry Potter Matt! "Oh no, So not getting in the middle. You want to talk to her? You pick up the phone and call her." Her eyes making it clear that she was serious.

"I feel wrong calling her..." He looked at her in sadness, "Aryana, she broke up with me."

She looked at him in sadness and understanding. Part of her couldn't help but ask 'what was it with men and their pride?' but the part that overruled that one was understanding. She never had a boyfriend before and couldn't put herself in his shoes.. everyone wanted Caroline or Elena never Aryana, nevertheless she still understood where he was coming from in a sort of way. "You can only give her more time, hun." She said friendly.

_Aryana..._

Aryana jumped making her get a weird look from Matt, who was now watching her carefully. She heard it again, a whisper of multiple voices saying her name. She looked around and saw Stefan acrossed the Grill, and it may sound weird - which is was - but every part of her wanted to be near him making her wave him over. After making sure she was talking to him, he smiled softly as if he knew what the pull was, and walked to their table. The pull was getting looser and looser until it distinguished into nothing when he stood by her chair.

"Yes, Aryana?" He said and she almost swooned at how his sensitive forest green eyes twinkled down at her with something she couldn't really point out, but she dismissed it as her hopeful imagination.

"Hello Stefan," she smiled up at him, after she looked at Matt who had a knowing look in his eyes that matched his smirk. "You were sitting over there lonely, would you like to sit with us?"

She knew by his eyes he would agree in an instant, and her stomach felt like a thousand midgets were doing cartwheels in it when he sat next to her, boldly pulling his chair closer to her.

She looked up and forced her mouth not to drop as Elena smiled suggestively at a guy that walked away.

"More time huh?" Matt turned to Aryana in sadness, and got up to get drinks.

She sighed softly in pity, this was going to be one hell of a day. A cold hand came over her warm one, sending electricity through her, and she was sure it went though him as well because his olive skintoned hand tightened on hers. She got a vibe from him that was cold and dead, corpse like, yet there was something warm to her about it that made her confused.

"Aryana.." She heard a husky voice that made her eyes shoot up to forest green ones, the same ones in her dream that were filled with tears, "I will tell you everything you need to know later on.. Please don't be scared of me."

She nodded confidently, "I'm not." When he pulled his hand off of hers, she was assaulted with voices speaking up at the same time, giving her a headache and immediately shot her hand up to her head.

"Aryana?" He moved his head down cautiously to meet her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." She said alittle too fast and looked on in sadness as he nodded so easily. He didn't believe her for a second - but he wouldn't push her. She sat there, trying to figure out why his touch calmed the annoyances.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan as Aryana twirled the straw of drink, clinking the ice on the sides to distract her from the looks Elena was giving Stefan. In a way, no matter how small of the amount, Aryana knew Stefan was hers. She always listened to her gut, and it said that Stefan was meant to be hers. She felt such a pull to him, and Elena was bringing out the green eyed monster in Aryana. She always had someone, when would it be Aryana's turn.

He nodded in confirmation to Caroline, ignoring Elena which only made her double her efforts, "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Aryana questioned, looking at him and watched as he looked sheepishly for some reason. Did he not have a relationship with his dad when he was young like she? What about his mother? Did they die?

"My parents passed away.." He said looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry.." Aryana and Elena said at the same time, making Elena glare at her while Aryana didn't take her compassion filled eyes off of Stefan's. They were the same in a way, Stefan's parents died and Aryana's were dead to her. He nodded, still looking at her as if hanging on to her every word, "Do you have any siblings?" She always wished to have a sibling, but she wasn't that lucky.

He looked like he was choosing his words carefully, "None that I talk to. I um live with my uncle."

Caroline looked at Bonnie's interested eyes and to Stefan, hiding a smile she said, "Stefan!" Getting his attention, she continues,"Since your new here, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

Party.. He frowned, he really didn't care for parties..

"It's really just a back to school thing at the Falls." Aryana stated, rolling her eyes at Caroline, making him feel much better.

He looked at Aryana, tilting his head slightly and asked her tentatively "Are you going?"

He got a sheepish smile with her biting her lip, eyes sparkled with mischief as she said, "Of course I am. Caroline would drag me there if I didn't."

The blonde smiled big at this, "Aw, Ari you know me so well."

Aryana looked at Caroline in amusment, and blushed underneath Stefan's gaze that never left her.

"The battle of Willow Creek happened right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Mr. Tanner walked around his desk in a stern voice, "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He looked around the class, and saw Aryana still copying down the long answer to the last question, "Miss Bennett?"

She jerked up, startled, meeting his eyes with her wide ones and she tried to remember his question as she was busy trying to remember the answer she was trying to copy down, "Um.. alot?" The class giggled at her as if she had done something cute, "I am not sure ... Like a whole lot." If he saw her writing down the answer, why would he call on her? He was the most hated teacher. Aryana got along with everyone else it was only him and his douchbag ways that made her find him more irritating than anyone she ever met. Honestly she didn't know, was she supposed to know the exact number? Sure it was heartbreaking to her to think of people dieing, but that's what happens in wars. Everyone knows we are born, we live, we die. Veterans will always have her compassion though. It is because of veterans than we can live our dreams while they lived our nightmares.

"Cute turns dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Her shoulders slumped as she took in what Mr. Tanner said.. did he just call her dumb? How was she supposed to know? She didn't remember it in the book and she was a very through reader having nothing else better to do than read while Caroline and Elena was too 'busy' to hang out with her. She felt the atmosphere around her grow heavy and she knew Stefan was looking at her, which made her try and stay strong even though Mr. Tanner's word's hurt her.

"Mr. Donovan" His voice seeked out his next victim, "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner." He said lazily and tiredly, "I'm cool with it."

Aryana was one of the ones who laughed, but anyone listening could hear the distraction in it. But apparently someone was and came to everyone's rescue, "346 casualties.. unless you are counting local civilians." She knew that voice, and looked back at Stefan, who was looking at Mr. Tanner. Aryana never saw Mr. Tanner snap his head that fast, it looked like it hurt... one can only hope, she held her breath for Stefan. This would either get him on Tanner's bad or good side, and she didn't know what was worse since she knew from experience that the good side, if it was even there, was a long shot.

"That's correct," Mr. Tanner confirmed much to the class's surprise, "Mr..."

"Salvatore." Stefan said flatly as Mr. Tanner repeated and carried on with the lesson. Maybe Stefan found out what all of them knew for a long time.

Mr. Tanner was a tough nut to crack.

Stefan looked at Aryana and let his mind wander back to yesterday.

**"Why are you here, Now?" He said frustrated.**

**"I could ask you the same question." Blue eyes and dark hair said as he scuffed forward with confidence, "But I bet I could sum it all up into one word ~ Aryana."**

**Stefan remembers growling at the thought of him being near her. Warning him to say away from her, the other person beside him brings up Elena and Katherine, this time there is no reaction. He just doesn't care as much as he cares about Aryana or Bonnie. **

**It makes him realize that since 1864 when Bonnie died and they made a deal with Emily to reborn her, Damon is right. He does love Aryana. Not only that, but Damon showing one thing that Stefan thought was long gone when he says Aryana's name.**

**His humanity.**

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought? Thank you. :)


	5. Splitting Image

**Splitting Image **

The flames captured her attention as she stared at them, somehow the sudden element looked beautiful and comforting arms wrapped around her calling her name. It started as an echo but got louder until she looked away and into forest green eyes. Aryana looked off to the startled people around them both that were trying to figure out how the fire was put out, and couldn't help but feel shame.

What was wrong with her?

"What happened?" And she turned slightly when he said that she was in a trance to look at the smoking car and back again, "Did .. Did I do this?" She asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

His eyes softened and she wondered what she looked like to him right that second. Did she look as frightened as she felt? Was she a freak? "I think so.." He looked kind and Aryana wondered if it was from pity. It looked like he knew something about her, some hidden secret that she herself didn't know. Did it anything to do with the three numbers that she has been seeing? Eight, fourteen, and twenty two? What about the candles that she found in the kitchen drawer at home without even knowing they were in there in the first place? Where they all just coincidences? She didn't know. What about the hose that went out of control when Tiki made her mad when she was being rude? She couldnt help it, she's been on edge for some reason.

"Nobody saw did they?" She could feel his eyes on her as she put her head down after she saw him shake his head, and could feel his arms on her shoulders. "Please don't tell anybody.." The last thing she needed was to be taken away by the tall men in white to the padded room with a bed that had straps so she wouldn't fall off.

She watched, feeling uncomfortable under his forest green eyes as he nodded and said "Of course." Almost as if he knew what she was thinking. She thanked him for his silence about the situation, after all he didn't have to but she was glad all the same and left before she spilled her guts to him a out what was going on. There was a time and place and as she felt Stefan's eyes on her retreating form, she thought that it was neither. But will there ever be a time and place? What if he thought that she was weird?

... What if he didn't believe her?

.~.

"Was our family burned in the witch trials?" She stared at hee grams as if, trying to make sense of it all and trying to push the dream of Stefan and herself... only everyone keeps calling her Bonnie. Her question came from her dream of being burned.

"Those girls in Salem that were pursuited were entirely innocent." Her Grams turned to look at her now, walking to light another candle, "You have to have more than ignorance to trump a real witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Aryana said as her mind was thinking about what Stefan said when Elena blabbed about about her being a witch, something she got into a fight with Elena about. It was not her secret to tell and Aryana wanted to confide in him herself. But he calmed her down, wrapping his arms around her and said:

_Salem witches are a heroic example of individualism and nonconformity, B- Aryana, you should be proud of that. Forget what Elena and everyone else says, you are amazing._

She blushed and smiled down at herself shyly. He thought she was amazing... maybe she had a shot with him after all..

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our family lived in secret for over a hundred years," she turned to me, "And its important that we still do."

"Grams everybody knows that you are a witch.." I said from my spot next to her on the couch with a coffee cup in my hand.

"They also know I am crazy. Can't be true." She responded back. "I am just some coot lady who teaches a cult at the university." She looked at me, "Nobody really believes. They just poke fun, and I let them. Don't let them know the truth."

"So where is the witchcraft?" I didn't like what they said about my Grams but at her look I couldn't help but complain, "You have been talking history for two whole days I want to get to the fun part." I smiled sheepishly as she gave me a look as if to say 'kid's today.'

"It's not supposed to be fun. This is real and very serious. You need to understand it before you practice it." She picked up her tea cup, raised an eyebrow at me and asked me "Don't you have school?" I gave her a flat look, making her smirk at me and with a huff I went to brush my teeth to get the coffee taste out of my mouth.

Putting on a light jacket and grabbing my bookbag I paused thinking, "Grams?" When she looked up at me I continued, "Since we are covering history of are family can you do me a favor and look up two people for me?"

Grams face changed from amused to curious as she asked who. Then her body froze in shock and when later asked she told her about her dreams .. but they weren't dreams ... more like memories. And no matter what she couldn't get her Grams' expression out of her mind all throught school.

"Emily and Bonnie Bennett."

Her Grams knew something ... and Aryana was going to do her best to find out what it was.

.~.

"Stefan.."

"Aryana.." was it just her or did his face light up when he noticed she was standing there, but she had to do this before she lost her nerve.

"Can I talk to you.. please?" He nodded and she made a hand jester for him to follow her, walking outside of the grill. He easily kept up with her and started walking.

"If .. If I ask you a question, will you promise to answer me truthfully?" At his firm nod, she went on "Please tell me what you are?"

A glimpse of shock and understanding went through his eyes, making her feel bad.

"I am sorry if I am making you feel cornered, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." but her stammer was cut off by his hand grasping hers and him looking into her bright familiar green eyes.

"No, I cannot run from it anymore. Aryana," he whispered softly to her, "I am a vampire."

"Do you want my blood? .. Are you going to hurt.." she gulped not even wanting to thing about him causing her pain.

"No to both questions." He reassured her, and the curiousity was growing on her face and he said the one thing that slipped out yet he knew it was a hundred percent true, "I cant hurt you, because you are tied to my very soul.. and I will be there for you. No matter what.. Please don't be afraid of me.."

She shook her head in disbelief but if she was a witch it was possible for him to be a very, she looked at him and even though he was a vampire she could see the Stefan she started to love, that cared about her more than any guy has cared that always saw her as Bonnie Bennett - the shy but down to earth little girl that all of them knew since kindergarten. "I am not afraid of you .. there is something about you .." She blushed, " It makes me feel safe and cared for."

Aryana walked into the house slowly, running the information that was discovered when Stefan and her had their talk. Stefan explained slowly about his human life, about Bonnie, Emily being her 'cousin' and handmaid to Katherine who Elena was the doppelganger of. He didn't know why but Aryana looked like Bonnie to the littlest detail and how Bonnie was a hybrid. A werewolf, vampire witch hybrid - a one of a kind.. she was also Stefan's soul mate.

_Bonnie was believed to be completely immortal, she was a very old hybrid yet she didn't look over seventeen.. but because she had witch in her that wasn't the case, or so Emily claimed. Witches don't have eternal life. Emily explained that every supernatural creature has a weakness. Vampires to vervain, a herb that stops compulsion and makes us weak, or stakes and sunlight because unless you don't have witch spelled lapis lazuli jewelry you will burn. There are werewolves who turn every full moon and are out of control. Then there is witches whose weakness is mortality. Emily firmly believed that since Bonnie had all three she was strong, yet at the same time weak. That being all of them, she had all their weaknesses even though she was hard to kill._

She walked in and immediately heard her Grams claim that she couldn't find the history behind them. Halfway up the stairs she turned to look into the brown stubborn eyes of her guardian, " Grams, I thought we said we wouldn't lie to each other.. I know." Looking at Grams surprised eyes she narrowed her own. "Everything."

_Later that night she was flowing beside a mirror, but instead of wearing the dark blue jeans, and black shirt with matching colored converse that Aryana wore to school - her reflection was wearing a beautiful aquamarine floor length dress. Looking at it hypothesized, Aryana saw that a__symmetrical pleats sweep up from the waist to the jewel accented neckline with one shoulder strap. The curve-hugging bodice has a dramatic lace up corset style back and crystal starburst at the dropped waist. Flared pleats sweep to the floor for a mermaid style evening gown._

_"Hello, Aryana." She heard her voice say, but it was different... accented with something. She pushed her lips apart from their tight hold on each other.. it wasn't her that spoke. She looked at her reflection, her eyes, face, height were the same but the hair was much curlier, wild._

_"Bonnie...?" Her reflection smiled softly at her, and no matter how much Aryana wanted be afraid .. she wasn't. How could she been when she had dreams of her suffering and her triumphs.. Aryana had a feeling that this was only the beginning ... and she didn't need to be a witch to know that was true._

**So - Aryana and Bonnie meet.. even if its a dream. Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much. :)**


	6. Savior

**Savior**

Aryana shook her head as she laid in bed, not quite ready to leave the comfort of her bed yet after last night's revelations. She didn't know if it was a dream or something more. She sighed.

_You will understand soon, Aryana. I don't mean to be cryptic - just know that you are a special piece of me. Promise me that you will not blame yourself for your attraction to Stefan. I am sorry you have some of my flash backs - I never meant to scare you. It's all apart of the plan but for now listen to me.._

She sighed again as she pulled herself out of her bed, shivering at her cold tile floor of the bathroom as she walked into it and looked at herself. Pausing, she stared at eighteen and a half inch necklace that wasn't there when she went to bed. Oval black diamond crystals are the center pieces of three linked pendants on an antique silver basket weave chain. Crystal design was about 5 inches long and 1 inch wide at the center. Aryana loved it, it was so sophisticated and timeless but simple and goes well with any outfit.

She was smiling as she made her way to get dressed, pulling on a black lacey long sleeve shirt over an equally long sleeve gray shirt. She matched with gray jeans and dug through her closet to get a pair of black heels to wear. Meeting Bonnie, her self esteem grew. After much thought, Aryana settled on a sleek faux-suede ankle bootie that wears well with just about everything in your closet. Fashioned from velvet-ly suede the sculpted platform and slightly chunky tall, tapered heel keep her steady. This beauty was finished with metal lattice detailing down back of heel with discreet side. It was a five and a half inch heel with a two inch platform. Looking herself in the mirror, she smiled, happy that she put thought in her look for once instead of trying not to get noticed. If Elena and Caroline could dress beautiful, so could she. All because Aryana was a 'feisty little sweetheart' doesn't mean she couldn't look awesome without dressing like a whore - which to be honest - that is what they looked like sometimes. Aryana prefers to be classy. Flattering without showing to much. She stared at Bonnie's necklace .. or was it hers now? - and could feel the magic practically pouring out of it.

The look she got from her Grams as she made her way into the kitchen to get coffee and something to eat after brushed her hair, made her feel alittle self conscious but empowered.

"Where.. did you get that?" Gram's voice was filled with something Aryana couldn't place, but it was gone as she continued, "Nevermind about that, I am sorry about last night. Never take that off, Aryana. You hear me - It will protect you."

Aryana drank her coffee and ate her cinnamon toast crunch before putting the dishes in the dish washer, saying that she heard and walked out to brush her teeth, not even acknowledging the sigh that followed her.

.~.

Aryana smirked as she saw her blond bombshell of a friend walk over to her with her mouth open. It wasn't the first person and probably wouldn't be the last. The whole school was in shock that shy little Aryana grew up.. and they should. She couldn't even begin to explain how irritating was growing up as if she were invisible until they needed something from her which was mainly a shoulder to cry on or advice, after that she seemed to back to being invisible to them and she hated it with a passion.

"Wow Ari.. you look.." Caroline for once was speechless.

"Oh my goodness! Did I reduce the Great Caroline Forbes to become speechless?" She couldn't help but tease, making her friend smile and the twinkle was back in her eye as Caroline lunged to hug her tightly.

"I knew after all these years as friends, I was bound to rub off on you." Aryana just shook her head at her friend. _Nobody really believes. They just poke fun, and I let them. Don't let them know the truth. _"So.. I have your costume! It is all here."

Oh the Halloween party tonight and knowing Caroline she would force Aryana to go, making the girl mentally sigh as the hope to relax at home slowly washed away. One of the downsides of being friends with a queen bee, she would count Elena as well but remember when earlier explained that people use her then ditch her? Well Elena has been one of those people ever since Stefan showed an interest in her, and sadly it has been much relaxing without the harboring brunette that wants to know everything. A part of her is mad at herself for relishing in the silence since they knew each other since kindergarten.. hanging on the memory that once was. But another side is mad at Elena and hurt because she thought that their friendship was more than that.

Is she a bad person for thinking of herself for once? And with Bonnie .. why was the line getting blurrier between both of them? She didn't want to be a place holder for Bonnie in Stefan's heart. She wished that Stefan would like her because of her - not because of Bonnie and how both of them looked the same.

Aryana shook her head and took the large paper bag that Caroline held out, feeling weary by the broad grin that looked like something that came out of the cartoon version of 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' that was plastered on Caroline's face. She sighed, feeling that this couldn't be good as she grabbed something soft that was in the bag and pulled it out revealing - a black and gold corset sexy witch costume. She couldn't stop her lip from twitching as her blonde friend unknowingly brightened her day. Even though she didn't know it. "Seriously?!"

Caroline took in her teasing grin and sighed, "Oh Come on! I wish someone would be excited about Halloween! I just want it to be fun. You know?" She continued, staring into thin air as Aryana pulled out a matching witch hat. "Some silly, buffy, _Damon free_ fun."

Aryana knew all too well the look on his face as she confronted him about the bite marks on her best friend's neck. She shocked him, she didn't know how but she did, and thankful he left Caroline alone. That was why she was going to this Halloween party anyway - for Caroline. Her friend didn't believe in this whole witch juju but still supported her no matter what and this was why they were friends for so long. Sure Caroline was bossy, rude, and a control freak .. but she was there when it counted.

"Ohh, where that awesome necklace with it! It's such an outfit completer." Caroline broke her thoughts and Aryana could see her gazing between the necklace and the costume then nodded at her mental picture of it before looking up at Aryana's face and asked in a reproachful voice, knowing that it was a sore subject for her beautiful friend. Caroline may not tell her all the time - but she is thankful for her to be her best friend because while Aryana fills the role of counselor and confidante, Aryana is also the brassy-but-cautious friend. She is sassy and caring, why could everyone see just how precious Aryana was? "Have you talked to Elena? .. Do we know what she is wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend." Aryana shook her head as she put the costume back in the bag and looked at her friend, "I haven't talked to her. Elena has avoided me like a plague ever since Stefan and I showed interest in one another." She looked in her blonde friend's blue eyes, then looked down as she continued, "I am ashamed to say that I am happy about it. It has always been you and Elena that guys want. Never miss shy Aryana and when someone stumbles along and actually wants me and not Elena .. I just thought our friendship was stronger than that."

Caroline looked at her in pity and wrapped her arms around her softly, "I am happy that Stefan likes you - I can tell he makes you happy. Aryana, forget about Elena. If she is that fickle to break a long friendship over a guy, she wasn't a real friend to begin with. You just remember sweetie," She pulled Aryana's face up so they can look into each others eyes, "That _you_ did _nothing_ wrong."

Aryana smiled softly and grateful at Caroline for she is the only one that ever saw this side of her. Thanking her with her tear filled eyes, for she felt like there was a large lump in her throat that made her unable to talk, she swallowed hard as they both walked away after shutting their lockers just in time to hear the bell signaling the beginning of their day. The walked together to their first period class unaware to the forest green eyes that was listening to their conversation and the owner was unable to take his eyes off of Aryana.

.~.

Aryana's eyes narrowed her eyes at a figure of a man coming toward her with a black leather jacket, black jeans with matching shoes - the only thing that wasn't matching was his white shirt. He was acrossed from her now, picking up an ice from the bucket that had sodas.

"So," He said trying and failing to be casual as he looked around, "Where did Caroline run off to?"

Her eyes narrowed further and was surprised when he couldn't contain a small flinch at her look, maybe looking so much like Bonnie had it's advantages after all. "Do yourself a favor Damon and stay away from Caroline."

"Oh, Aryana." Damon's eyes seem to sparkle mockingly, making her irritation shoot skyward, " So loyal." Was it just her or did he say _loyal_ softly and not so mockingly?

"Just stay _away_ from her." Why did Damon need to make things difficult? He looked at her with his eyes still twinkling and then looked down at her costume. There was amusement before his eyes locked on her necklace or witch tailsman as her Grams once told her on _Witch History 101. _Apparently it was really powerful thing. Caroline sparked her protectiveness within her, how so very unlucky for Damon.

"Where did you get that?" His voice was full of confusion and you could tell he was shocked.

"From a friend." She said as she clutched it. Bonnie was her friend, she understood her, the only person that came close was Caroline and they knew each other since kindergarten for crying out loud.

"Who?" He demanded, and the next thing she knew there was vice grips on her arms. She glared at him as her necklace glinted and brightened in the lights around her, making him fall to the floor in pain, which immediately stopped as she stared at him wide eyed. He looked at her, gasping for breath. She was strong for someone who was such a beginner. Aryana looked fierce but on the inside she was anything but. His touch even through her clothes sent such a dark, cold, undead feeling that sent shivers doen her spine. Though she would die before she admitted it to him.

"You know already." She said knowingly and strutted over to him, looking down guardly at him. "But let me make one thing clear since I have your attention - I am not Bonnie." God, how she wished she knew what the hell was going on between Bonnie and herself. "I don't give a damn if you are a vampire and I am a witch as much as I hate you feeding on humans. Maybe you can feed off of criminals. Point is - You respect me - I respect you. It's as simple as that. Don't? And I will make your life hell."

She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, for she unknowingly said what Bonnie said to him, not in those same words but damn how similar they sounded made his dead heart hurt. After losing Katherine and Bonnie on the same night, he was messed up, unfixable, but maybe this little witch could change that.

Aryana huffed as she walked away. She didn't care that Bonnie and Damon were on good terms when he was human. Who knows? Maybe he was kinder back then. But she refused to like him because Bonnie did. If Damon wanted to be on good terms with her, especially after hurting Caroline and just thinking about it made her blood start to boil, he would have to change .. and that was something Aryana didn't see happening any time soon.

.~.

Aryana was walking into the parking lot after saying good bye to Caroline and warned her that Damon was there, leaving the blonde irritated on both parts of the news but after promising that Aryana would text when she got home and gave her a hug, Caroline sent Aryana on her way when they both spotted Elena. Aryana hated avoiding her, wanting to face it head on as she wasn't the little girl anymore that ran from her problems. It didn't stop a piece of her heart breaking off, even as tiny as it was now, that Aryana didn't matter to her. The only thing that stopped the tears from falling was what Caroline said earlier that day.

_I am happy that Stefan likes you - I can tell he makes you happy. Aryana, forget about Elena. If she is that fickle to break a long friendship over a guy, she wasn't a real friend to begin with. You just remember sweetie that __**you**_ _did_ _**nothing**_ _wrong._

Aryana smiled at the ground, even if it was alittle bit sadly. She collisioned with a hard body and she would have fell if the person didn't catch her in time. She opened her eyes to see a guy with dark blue jeans, black shirt underneath a black jacket and black shoes obviously going as himself. She loved that. That was why she was friends with Caroline - because she always liked people who had this incredibly rare quality of not giving a damn what others think of them. Her hat fell from her as she began to fall, that much that she could tell. She looked onto his gorgeous eyes that were slightly hidden underneath his shaggy light brown hair and saw amusement, obviously getting the inside joke.

Maybe she wouldn't leave right now she thought as looked at him. Aryana smirked, amused at the fact that Salvatore meant savior is Latin.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading.**


	7. The emerging

**The emerging **

Aryana groaned as the sun shined through her bedroom curtains, she hid under her covers but smiled as she remembered last night.

_His hands were underneath her ears, slowly pulled her to his face and his lips, after making sure she wanted this._

She smiled brighter pulling her hand to graze her soft lips, and what made it better was that for once she didn't have a nightmare. She had gotten close to Bonnie more, walked with her in Fells Church with Bonnie explaining the history behind it and Aryana close to Bonnie like a shadow. Mummified people greeted them, and the site made Aryana feel pity and something that even she couldn't name. She watched as Bonnie touched a woman's shoulder and jumped when the woman sprung to life and even though she was still weak the veins and pale skin were gone. _Pearl.. _The woman looked at the both of them with wide confused eyes, her mouth was open but she made no move to talk. It took a whole new meaning of 'Shocked into Silence'. _You disobeyed and you had to stay in this tomb, rotting, for it. I told you to run, to think about your daughter. You didn't. If I let you out of here - _The woman's head snapped up from when she put it down in shame - _You must promise that you will watch over Aryana here as if she was your daughter. Do you accept?_

All she heard was yes, before a sharp but brief pain shot through her making her wake up. Like most of her dreams, Aryana didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't exactly being _haunted_ but the lines were getting blurrier between them. She was scared at how well she was embracing it, embracing Bonnie in her life. Part of her wanted it to stop but how could it be wrong when it felt right? Ever since Bonnie showed up, Aryana has been so confused, like she has been playing tug-a-war with herself.

She was getting dressed after her hot shower, stared at her necklace before taking it off. She regreted it immediately.

_Aryana!_

She quickly put it back on and sighed as she walked down the stairs, not hearing anything now. She needed help as besides her Grams there was only one person she knew she could trust without judging her.

.~.

Stefan watched as Aryana walked over to him after talking with Caroline. He took in her hair that was now untamed and curly, her eyes were alittle brighter, and she was much graceful than before. She was wearing a foam fitted black shirt, dark blue tight pants and black round toe lace up bootie with gold hardware detailing, platform at the front and a stiletto heel. Her aura, though, is what made him pause. Something was off with it, strong and potent in the air that was around her, making everyone - even the humans around her except for Caroline which was strange - weary of her.

He was sure he had a imaginary question mark on his forehead, for she looked around then back at him, claiming that they needed to talk. He nodded softly, and as she walked away to go to class waiting after school to talk, the questioning, cautious expression did not disappear from his face.

"Stay away from Stefan." Aryana was cornered by her ex friend. She had hoped Elena would change, but she could see that it was a hopeless wish now.

"Oh, Your talking to me now?" Her lip scrunched up in anger, making Elena have a brief look of shock in her cinnamon brown eyes. She should be. Little miss Aryana is not going to deal with your attitude, she had enough. "I am not keeping Stefan captive. He is with me because he wants to be." Elena scoffed, making Aryana's anger heighten. "You just can't except the fact that he doesn't want you. Some friend you are to break a friendship over a guy. You keep pushing your friends away, you will be nothing but a bitter harpy-"

A sharp sting hit Aryana's cheek and her anger shot out of control, a force she didn't know she had in her went through her and into Elena. She walked over to the brunette was thrown with ease, as some people turned Towards them, one of them having wide bright green eyes that took in her growing aura. Something was familiar and now that he had a chance to sense it up close, Stefan knew now and it made him grow even more confused.

He tried to get her to stop, knowing that she didn't want to do something she would regret, but all he got was a death glare as her aura deeped from being angered. He only ever felt and seen it once when Bonnie got into a fight with Katherine.

"Don't you ever hit me again." Stefan could see the humans around him shift slightly, Caroline was smiling though and Stefan could tell she was glad Aryana stood up for herself. But as he took in her stance, her now ancient accent ringing in his ears, he knew something wasn't right.

_..Bonnie? _

.~.

Aryana left school, she knew she shouldn't and she knew that when Grams found out she would never hear the end of it, but the emotions were too high in there. Her head was pounding and she couldn't think straight. She grabbed onto a tree next to her and looked around through her blurry vision and saw she was need Fells church where Bonnie took her in her dreams. Her hands were moving on their own accord, drawing a pentagram in thr dirt. Without even knowing it, the information of each point came to her mind. Spirit, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. _I'm sorry Aryana, _She heard Bonnie whisper in her mind_, I need to finish what Emily started. I need to make sure nothing else gets out of this tomb. These vengeful vampires will not care who they hurt. Your Grams, Matt, Caroline .. Stefan. No one will be safe. Please Aryana - don't fight me. I can help you become what you want and need to be .. all you have to do is trust me. _

Aryana felt power in her body exploding in little bursts as she let Bonnie have free rein. When Bonnie put it like that - for the safety of herself and those she cares about - how can Aryana refuse?

_Thank you, Aryana. You have emerged us both as one. For now sleep, I can feel that you are exhausted._

Aryana needed no more encouragement, she didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up she felt better than she had ever felt in all her life. She could see in the pitch dark, she could see all the imperfections and strange angles of trees, the grass and ground felt much softer. The presence that was closing distance fast snapped to her attention and Aryana glared at him heatedly, why would he chose Elena's safety over her? He knew she was angry with him from earlier and he needed to explain but first why was she in the woods .. in a pentagram no less?

"Aryana .. what are you doing here?"

His question shot anger through her and she could feel Bonnie reading her memories wondering why she was mad at him. She liked the feeling of Bonnie with her, guiding her, and giving her strength. "I cannot do it anymore. I will not fight her anymore. She has given me everything I have ever wanted, what I need. I no longer feel half of myself."

She knew that she was speaking vague, and he was about to ask what she was talking about when she cut him off.

"Stefan?" He started to walk slowly to her, confused and she said one thing he wasn't counting on,"Bonnie says _Hi_."

She shoved him into a tree, but not high enough that he'd get staked by any branches and he watched with wide eyes as she zoomed off into the dark forest, the trees hiding her lethal form.

**Please review and let me know what think? Thank you fof reading. **


	8. Wild Card

**Wild card  
**

Stefan zoomed through the forest at supernatural speed, looking for any sign of his soul mate that took possession of her double - he never did understand the connection between them - though he doubted it was a doppelganger like Elena was. The dark shadows hid hers and he doubted that if Bonnie was inside of her that she would stick around to have him catch her.

He sighed, grudgingly calling the one person he knew would help in anything Bonnie related.

"Well hello litt-"

"Save it we don't have time for your taunting" Stefan spat out and before the person could retaliate, he went into slight detail about the situation. There were three little but important words that summed it up mading blue eyes widen and body pause, "Bonnie controls Aryana."

Not responding, the person ended the phone call abruptly making Stefan sigh before running off to town following the distant pull. If he couldn't find her, he knew that Damon could. The Bonnie he knew all too well would feel a large dose of guilt if she killed a human. He just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

Somewhere around the town square a shadow with green vivid eyes scanned for her meal. She was so damn hungry, her eyes zoned in on a beautiful blonde talkative human who was all smiley and star eyed. Even though she would make the perfect meal something inside of her told her to dismiss her quickly. Scanning the head they now shared Bonnie saw Caroline as one of Aryana's best friends and even though she could be a stuck up wench, she was kind to those she deemed worthy.

Alright, she could live.

Bonnie was a witch immortal hybrid, and if she didn't have some blood soon she would jump at the first human that she came acrossed. Morals got in the way of that but Bonnie's control was hanging by a thread. She saw a familiar face run at human speed to Caroline, asking where she was only to get a feisty answer and that she didn't know where Aryana was.

Huh, seemly like the show is about to begin. She thought to herself as she saw another familiar face, though this one she did not like at all. That olive skintone, dark brown hair with those vindictive matching brown eyes of her ancestors.

Oh how she hated Petrova women, she thought with an grin that kind of split her face. Hiding in the shadows as a man with blue eyes tried to seek out hers.

.

Elena could feel something following her. Her hair was standing up on the back of her neck, goosebumps down her arms but no matter where she turned she found nobody was there. She started to run to her truck, eyes in fear as she fumbled with her keys.

A force unlike anything she encountered before threw her into the black truck that was next to hers making her see stars. A soft hand touched her temple, pulling away to make her look up. To her surprise, it was her ex best friend, finger in her mouth and sucking away the dark red liquid slowly with a hungry look in her eyee.

"Aryana... ?"

Elena watched, shocked, as said girl opened her eyes to find were all black with an bright lime green circle them and veins around each eye. A soft scream echoed through the parking lot as Elena world turned black.

The last thing she saw was fangs.

.

Bonnie smirked as she kept drinking. All these years and she forgot how good it tasted from the vein. She would never forgive her mother for this. She wanted to have a back up plan in case Esther couldn't come back to take care of her children.

Her. She destroyed her life. All Bonnie ever wanted was to grow old with someone, listening to their grandchildren's laughter.

A arm around her waist pulled her from her food, and she growled feeling her throat burn a little less though it was still there. Turning, she saw sadness in his green eyes making her wonder how she looked. Was her eyes wild and wide? Was there blood dripping from her chin.

"Bonnie.."

She looked at him, "Hello Stefan,"She looked down at his brother who was feeding the recent doppelganger blood, "Damon ... you know I wasn't done with that, right?"

"Bonnie.. let Aryana go."

She stared at Stefan with amusement, did he really think that Bonnie would take possession of her if she wasn't willing to share her body and soul? Guess he didn't know her like she thought. No matter. "No."

She rolled her eyes at his stern look, and sighed at his face, "You once told me that you are only a monster if you chose to become one. Bonnie please dont do this. Stop it."

She slammed him into Elena's driver's door. "Is that what you see me now as? A monster? Well Stefan I can't say that I am sorry. You get killed for over one hundred and fifty years and see how hungry you are if you get to come back! Don't you dare judge me, Stefan." She looked at Damon and Elena before looking back at Stefan, her heart breaking into pieces.

"I can see the powerful Petrova allure is still as strong as before." She looked at him with narrowed sad eyes, "Have fun playing house."

And with that she snapped his neck and left to go find a meal before Damon had time to say anything.

She preferred to be a wild card in this game.

"Hello, Aryana.. or is it Bonnie now?"

Her head snapped up from her meal and growled at the feminine voice before stopping completely.

_... Pearl?_

_._

Bright green eyes took in the mother and daughter almost-look-alikes acrossed from her before looking down at the cherry colored wood table of the dining room. A sigh was trying to force itself out of her lips as she remembered her own mother. That's another thing that Aryana had in common with her.. but hers didn't just walk abandon her as if she was nothing important. The thirst for blood ruled over her at times and she hated herself for liking it as it rivaled constantly with her morals, values and beliefs she held dear to her heart since she was just a naive child once upon a thousand years ago that was so in tune with the earth and nature around her. After a thousand years, Bonnie still couldn't forgive and forget.

She secretly hated what she was, a special kind of monster.. but she cursed her mother even more for refusing Esther in her aid to make her children supernatural but turned right around and did the same very thing to her own daughter. She supposed that witches all around were like that, double crossing most of their beliefs to their own gain. She shook her head lightly to try and shake the thoughts as she felt Aryana dive into her memories only to emerge for what seemed like minutes with pity and understanding. She felt Aryana's slight shame and dived into her mind now, searching and finding that while Elena had stomped all over her and was more or less a wench, Aryana felt the shame of hurting her and liking the power of having Elena's life in her hands.. That even though she was a Petrova and her ancestor doppelgangers caused havoc - didn't mean that she would make the same choices.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed, gaining the attention of the mother and daughter vampires that were now looking at her but still in each others arms. She knew she felt like that, and even though Bonnie was a thousand year old freaky hybrid that wasn't even meant to be around - Contrary to Stefan and Damon's belief - she had morals. She would not let others step on her though. It wasn't exactly Aryana's felt that she didn't know the difference.. at least not completely. Bonnie opened her eyes, warmed by their loyalty in their eyes and smirked when she felt Aryana's awe at their loyalty.

Yes, not all vampires are terrible.. though they do have it in them. She remembered when Anna became deadly sick and Pearl took her own daughter to her because even though she was surrounded by medicine, she couldn't save her daughter. Her sons, baby daughter and husband who were all killed by a wave of consumption.. She was masquerading as a widow with Anna as her daughter. Bonnie remembered how moved she was by Pearl's plea to save her that she changed both of them, giving them the pros and cons before they said yes, and later gave lapis lazuli rings, necklaces and toe rings to them. She always felt envy to Pearl for getting what she always dreamed of - a child - but was overwhelmed by pity for the two. She couldn't imagine having happiness and then having it ripped away. She had that once with Stefan.. and once again she damned her mother for making her a supernatural being with too many possible threats that could end her life.

She could still feel the flames on her as she stood side by side with Emily, too weak to do much of anything. She knew they coated the bullets with something, as they shouldn't have affected her so much.

"Are we going to open the tomb?" She gazed at Pearl for a moment and shook her head no, speaking now that she opened her mouth in protest.

"No, we are not. You are with your daughter, Pearl, and if you had listened to me back in 1864 you would have never been apart." She gave her a look that forced the seemingly older adult to close her mouth, "We are not here to gain vengeance. The people here are not our enemies.. no matter how much I want to rip the new doppelganger's throat out for walking all over my reborned soul that I have emerged myself with and for going after Stefan." She growled before looking at the part and counting to ten slowly to calm herself, a thing that she seemed to be doing a lot of since gaining control of her thirst. "We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience. I taught you both better than that. Anna will explain the whole blood bank process. Do not take so many - they know and most are on vervain. I will work on getting the vampire you saved as he was a civil war soldier - Harper I believe his name was?" At Pearl's nod she went on, "Out of the tomb as well. The others will just cause problems. Other then the obvious vampires that shouldn't be touched, Caroline Forbes - blonde, blue eyed bubbly student from Mystic Falls High School will not be touched at all. She is a long time friend of Aryana. School.. Anna will be going. Call me Aryana there. In present day all children must go to school and if she needs any help don't need to be afraid to ask." She looked at Anna, ignoring Pearl's weary look and smiling at her daughter's excited face. She knew she wanted to be close to her daughter after so long but she needed to learn that Anna could take care of herself. After all, she had been doing so for a hundred and fifty years. "I will be back tonight to make sure we have all that we need and bring clothes to you Pearl and this weekend all three of us will go shopping."

She hugged both of them, smiling at the little girl she thought as she own and her best friend that was more like her sister with a little sicker sense of humor before leaving with a goodbye to the compelled human Mrs. Samantha Gibbons for the use of her farmhouse to the two that mattered close to her.

She spend the familiar way from Aryana's mind, and smiled softly at the wide eyed woman who should have predicted this would happen as she took her the aura of her granddaughter as she put her hands clasped in front of her like she would expect a person to do in a different time. "Hello Shelia.. or should I call you _Grams?" _Walking forward, she smiled teasing and light at the seemingly older adult, and even though she didn't need to because her witch side she asked, "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

**Please review and let me know what you think. :) I obviously added more to it, and took out all those breaks. I haven't been on because wifi wasn't working/**


End file.
